Talk:Autotopia
Area Existance Is this a real place?. By most images it looks like The Float Yard. I would like some proof of this area and I have never heard of a theme park atraction called Midget Autopia. Looneyboo (talk) 00:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It exists. You can see so in the acheivments Legoindy7734 (talk) 15:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean when you say "You can see so in the acheivments" Leogindy? 01:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i meant the soundtrack there is a song called "Autopia Exploration" also I looked it up and Midget Autopia was an attraction were It's a Small World is located today. Legoindy7734 (talk) 01:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that proves it's in the real world, but where is the proof that it is going to be a world in Wasteland? LevenThumps (talk) 01:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said above, there is a song in the soundtrack for Autopia. That most likely means that it will be a world in Wasteland. Also, i say some website that shows the Xbox360 Acheivments and saw something about Autopia (lost the link). :Legoindy7734 (talk) 04:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well thanks for clearing that up Legoindy however it could be an action land in the float yard so i think the pictures should also go to The Float Yard page but thanks for clearing the whole thing up. P.S. Wasn't it's a Small World an original attraction from the day Disney land was built? If So how could Midget Autopia be there? Could you mean Autopia with out Midget? :Looneyboo (talk) 02:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Small World (as well as "Great Moments With Mr. Lincholn) did not come into existance until after the World's Fair which was several years after the opening of Disneyland. And, Midget Autopia was an Autopia for kids younger than 8/9. :Legoindy7734 (talk) 03:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE Answer quickly PLEASE I CAN not open the garage in Autopia, The thing I need to push in is being blocked off by some cars on top of each other. I have tried the anvil sketh to remove them, that failed. I tried the fairy sketch to move them, it failed, I tried thinner, it failed. Do I need the upgraded anvil sketch? What do I do I have tried everything I can think of. PLEASE help. So I'm not sure how many people are still on this wiki, but I just wanted to point something out. The amount of glitches in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is really glitchy. I have found no information on this, but I believe that the paint path in the Autopia Car Racing game isn't just a "simple race" Let me explain, when I was playing one day, (before I had earned the final racing victory pin) Gremlin Stuffus asked me to supply him with even more scrap metal. He claimed he had an idea for "Powerups" to add onto the race track, and that he needed additional scrap metal. I did not have enough at the time so I left without supplying any metal. After returning from Mean Street South and North to collect some metal, I returned, only to find he was no longer asking me about adding powerups. Instead the choice went back to racing only. I tryed restarting the game, leaving and returning but sadly the quest was not able to be regained. I believe that there is a piece of the quest to create powerups, and I didn't find anything about powerups on the demolition derby side either so, what do you think?Pyrometheus (talk) 20:49, June 5, 2015 (UTC)